Schnee Dust
by Nordiklief
Summary: The Schnee Dust Company, a company that once helped the people of Remnant fight back against the Grimm, now run by a man who has ruined the name of Schnee with his backhanded tactics to make money. After the fall of Beacon Weiss Schnee was taken back to the Schnee Manor by her father. A desire to escape changes when one of the more difficult parts of her life makes a drastic change
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first time I've posted anything in like 2 years... Yeah... been while. Been working on my writing and sorting out life and blah blah blah. I think this is a massive improvement in quality to my previous works. Anyway, this story will be updated weekly, on saturdays, at some point during the day (Though probably early mornings). Also, I've decided to set up a p-a-t-r-e-o-n for those that wish to support my writing and gain some awesome benefits while doing so (like ya know, early chapters as an example. CHapter 2 is already up for supporters) So please feel free to check it out! To do so got to p-a-t-r-e-o-n dot c-o-m/Nordik  
****Anyways, I hope you enjoy the the story! And please, like and follow, but above all else, leave some comments! Feedback is the best thing to help me improve my writing.**

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and second year Beacon Academy student. Well, would be second year Beacon Academy student if there was a Beacon Academy still in operation. Currently however, there is not, due to the attack by the White Fang and following Grimm invasion. Currently the princess, as her teammates deemed her, was sitting alone in her room at the Schnee Manor in Atlas. Though if you asked her it was more of a prison than anything.

It was early in the morning and Weiss had just woken from a nightmare about the events that occurred a couple months prior. She was struggling to get some of the images out of her head. Those of Yang's missing arm, an unconscious Ruby, and a shattered JNPR. Before she could dwell on those cursed images further there was a knock at her door. She got out of bed and answered the door to find her favorite person in probably all of Atlas, Klein.

"Good morning, Klein." She stated, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and dried tears from her face.

"And a good morning to you Ms. Weiss. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Mr. Schnee will be joining you for the meal as there are some things that he wishes to speak to you about."

Weiss grimaced. "Very well. Thank you, Klein."

Klein gave the short woman a small smile. "May I come in for a moment?" He asked in a hushed tone.

There was a brief moment of surprise that cross the heiresses face before she stepped aside and allowed the butler to enter. Weiss closed the door behind him and moved to sit back on her bed.

"I don't mean to intrude or cross any lines, so please tell me if I'm doing so. But are you alright? You seem a bit… down."

Weiss gave him a small smile, to alleviate any worries he had about crossing any lines, but it quickly fell away. "I'm…" She started before letting out a sigh. "Honestly Klein, no, I'm really not." A lone tear made its way down her face.

Klein moved over to the heiress's bed and sat next to her. "You can talk to me, Ms. Weiss. What we speak about in this room, behind closed doors, will always stay between us. There is nothing your father can do or say to me that would warrant a betrayal of that trust."

Weiss gave him another smile, this one holding more emotion, some of that happiness knowing that there was at least someone here she knew she could trust. Before she could respond, the thoughts of her reoccurring nightmares once again came back and the only thing she could do was to cry her sorrow out.

Around her family and those they associated with, she wasn't allowed to show such emotions. But here, alone with someone she trusted, all of her walls and facades just fell away. So, the heiress cried as Klein pulled her into a hug and just let her cry her pain away.

They sat like that for almost twenty minutes. The tears had long since run out, but Weiss found a comfort being held by the only person in the manor who cared for her. "Ms. Weiss." Klein stated quietly as to not startle the woman. "You should get cleaned up. Your father wouldn't take to kindly to you being late."

Weiss sat up and nodded in agreement. She let out a sigh before standing up. "Thank you again, Klein. That helped more than you know."

"Of course, Ms. Weiss. Please let me know if there's ever anything I can do to help further. But if you'll excuse me, there are some other things I have to take care of."

Weiss just nodded at the butler as her took his leave. _Guess I better get going. Klein was correct about father not tolerating tardiness._

Shortly thereafter Weiss was seated across from her father at the table as the butlers started bringing the breakfast out. No words outside of the morning greeting had been shared between the two of them yet. Once the food lay before both of the Schnee's and the butlers had cleared out of the room, Mr. Schnee cleared his throat to get his daughters attention.

Weiss looked up, her face neutral as to not betray her nerves or anger towards the man before her. "It's been while since we've sat down together like this, hasn't it?"

The question caught Weiss completely off guard. She was expecting some life altering announcement like the last time the two of them sat down together. Though that possibility isn't completely off the table, this was a different start. "Indeed, it has father. Though if I may ask, is there a reason you wanted to eat with me?"

"Is there something wrong with wanting to share a meal with my daughter?"

In any other circumstance, with a normal family, or well, one that didn't include Jacques Schnee, the answer would have been no. But this wasn't that case. The man before Weiss always had a motive behind everything he did. "No, I suppose there isn't." Weiss lied, a desperate need to keep her façade up.

"Good. Now please, eat. You shouldn't let the food get cold." Mr. Schnee started to do as he had asked his daughter to do. The two Schnee's ate in silence for a few minutes before Jacques spoke up once again. "Weiss, dear. There's something I wish to ask you."

This whole scenario was just odd to Weiss. Her father never asked permission before saying anything, question or otherwise. He was being weirdly kind too. Everything about what was happening was just increasing the girls nerves tenfold. "Very well, what is it father?"

"Tomorrow evening there is going to be a party thrown by the company. I would appreciate it if you came." A small smile graced his lips as he stated his request.

This morning just kept getting weirder and weirder. This was beyond uncharacteristic for the man. Weiss thought for a moment before answering. She couldn't tell if there was a hidden meaning behind his words. A thought crossed her mind, since her father was seeming so kind, she decided to test him a little, to see how genuine this kindness was. "Before I answer that, I have a question about this party."

"Very well." The smile never left his face, but again, it seemed to be genuine, his eyes oddly warm.

"Is now really the best time for an event such as this, father?" Weiss asked, her mask cracking a little with a slightest bit of a scowl coming on.

"I don't follow your line of thinking, explain if you would." He responded, his tone that of curiosity.

"If you recall, one of kingdoms was just attacked, Beacon fell, and what people saw was Atlas military seemingly involved with that attack. While I was there and know it was due to extenuating circumstances, most people don't know that due to the shut down of the CCT network. How I see it is that we should be spending out time and resources helping to repair the Atlesian relationship with the other kingdoms." Weiss' expression had taken on the full scowl that started to show moments before.

Jacques chuckled a little, seemingly more to a thought he had rather than to what his daughter had just said. "I see. Then another question, if it were you in my place, what would you do?"

Weiss was starting to lose count on how many surprises her father was throwing at her. Who was this man before her, there's no way this was the Jacques Schnee, current head of the Schnee Dust Corporation, and her father. This wasn't making any sense to her. But, given the massively unexpected change in demeanor, Weiss decided to push even more, to truly test if this was just a farce or if he was being genuine. "We have vastly different opinions on how the company should be ran, so why is that you are asking my opinion on this matter?"

"You are the heiress of this company, and you will run it one day. Whether that day will be soon or far off is yet to be seen, however, I am curious as to what insight the to be head of the company has regarding this matter. Let me be clear on one thing however." His face took on a more serious appearance, one Weiss was far more used to. Though it was still different than his usual cold and calculating expression. "Just because you suggested it, does not mean it will be done, but I am curious nonetheless."

"Very well, father." Weiss looked down at the table before closing her eyes to take a moment to collect her thoughts on the matter. If there was even the slightest chance that he would ever listen to something she suggested, it seemed it would be now. She couldn't waste this once in a lifetime opportunity to make a difference. She looked back up at her father, his expression returning to the warm smile that was still very alien to her.

"If it were me in charge of this event, I would invite the emissaries from Vale, and the other kingdoms first and foremost, as a gesture of goodwill. While I know the company isn't officially affiliated with the government, I know its influence reaches them far more than I would think it should, but that's a topic I would rather not discuss at this time. Furthermore, I would invite team FNKI and General Ironwood as well. They were there during the attack on Beacon and helped defend the school."

Jacques nodded at his daughter. "I think I see where you are going with this, but please continue, if just to confirm my suspicion."

"I, along with team FNKI, and Ironwood if he's willing, will speak on the events that occurred at Beacon during the Vytal Festival. With the emissaries of the other kingdoms present, they will learn from firsthand accounts of what really happened that day, thus hopefully dissipating much of the mistrust placed in Atlas due to its suspected involvement in Beacons fall."

"That's not the worst idea I've heard. It could potentially remove the trade embargo placed on Atlas." Jacques responded thoughtfully, more to himself than to Weiss. After a moment of thought, he looked back to Weiss. "Very well, Weiss. However, I have a condition for you to meet if I am to follow your plan."

Weiss' anxiety spiked. "What is it, father?"

"As you've just proven to me, you are a brilliant young woman. I truly do believe that you have the potential to take over this company. However, I still feel there is much for you to learn about the intricacies of running a business, though that's to be expected of someone your age. My condition is that you resume academics on running the business."

To say Weiss didn't see something like this coming would be a bit of an understatement. Though the compliment that preceded the request was beyond unexpected, though she supposed it wasn't unwarranted. "I have my own condition to that, if I may propose it." Today was a day of nothing but surprises and words she never thought she would hear from Jacques or say to him for that matter.

"I'm listening."

"I will resume seeking the knowledge to run the company, however I wish to do it my way."

"What do you mean by 'your way'?" His expression had fallen back to that of neutrality. He was getting serious, which was never a good thing in the past, but with how he's been acting, Weiss wasn't sure what to even think on the matter anymore.

"If I'm going to resume pursuing the knowledge to run this company, I want to seek it on my own. I wish to find who teaches me." Weiss mirrored her father's expression to show that this wouldn't be something she would back down on.

"Tell me why you are against those that I would pick for you."

Weiss sighed, a hint of worry creeping into her expression. She was trying to the best of her ability to keep such emotions hidden. This was it though. Her next statement would be the ultimate test for her father's current demeanor and sudden change in attitude. "I don't trust those that you would pick for me. In the past they have shared your outlook on how things should be run, and I don't agree with it. If I'm going to take over the company, I'm going to do it my way, without the influence of how you think it should be run."

Jacques gave a small chuckle which slowly evolved into a hearty laugh. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she saw her father laugh with such emotion. He would smirk when things were going his way or give a fake laugh from time to time at events or with company. But never this. This was new, and Weiss didn't know how to respond to it. "Very well, daughter. You really have grown up, haven't you?" The smile he gave was as genuine as his laugh seemed.

"I… suppose I have. Father, if I may be so bold, there's a question I would like for you to answer."

"Before that, while I accept your conditions, do know that I will be following your progress closely. Though as it seems your purpose is to keep my ideals out of your education, I will respect that, however that does not mean I won't be looking into your selections to confirm they are qualified to teach you."

"I understand." There was nothing else Weiss could say to that. There would be no way around this, especially with her father's reach.

"Now, with you question, what is it, dear daughter?"

"You seem… different. Not that I'm against the change, it's actually quite nice, but I wish to know why." Weiss barely managed to get her question out without stuttering. She let out a shaky breath as quietly as she could, hopefully the man before her wouldn't notice.

"Let me answer your question with another question." Jacques took a moment prepare himself for the conversation that loomed. For the first time in a great many years, he felt something he was not fond of. He was nervous, even if just a little. "Weiss dear." He exhaled, and then inhaled once again, "What do you know of your mother?"

"My… mother?" Ever ounce of worry and every bit of anxiety shattered at the mention of the woman she could barely remember. Jacques never spoke of her mother. In the past, every question she had ever had about the woman was always shut down and as a result, her father usually yelling.

"Yes, dear, your mother."

"All… All I know is that her name was Eis, and that she was the daughter of my grandfather, who started the company. Beyond that, I… I don't know anything. You've never told me."

Jacques looked down at the table, "I apologize for that Weiss. But I believe it's time I told you about her."

The last thing Weiss had ever expected from her father, well the last two things, both in one sentence. Weiss was just baffled. Not only had her father apologized for the first time in her entire life, but he was also willing to speak about her mother. Weiss was becoming very skeptical of the whole situation. This had to be a dream, right? Her father being nice and speaking of Eis without screaming. There's just no way this could really be happening. All Weiss could manage to do was nod at her father, who still had yet to look back up at her.

"Father…?" Weiss started before Jacques looked back at his daughter.

"A long time ago, back when Nicholas, your grandfather, was ready to give up his position in the company, I had just married your mother. While Eis was the heiress to the company, as you are now, she decided that she wanted the company to be run by both of us. Her reasoning was 'two minds think better than one ever could.'" He laughed a bit at the memory, with a ghost of a smile on his face. It's as if the memories brought him joy, but also a great sadness as well.

"At the time we were still in our younger years, mid-twenties I believe. We ran the company successfully like that for many years, almost a decade. Then your mother got pregnant with Winter. Once Winter was born, she stepped down and left me to lead the company while she cared for your sister. Not much changed in that time, I ran the company by myself, though still seeking her advice from time to time. Things were good, until shortly after your brother, Whitley, was born."

As the story progressed his smile continued to falter until he fell back to the neutral expression Weiss was used to. "Shortly after Whitley was born, a… situation in Mistral came up regarding the company. I asked Eis if she would be willing to take the trip to handle it for there was a substantial amount of work that required my attention here in Atlas."

"What happened?" Weiss asked, her question full of emotion she didn't intend to show. This side of her father was weirder than the previous. One of sadness and remorse.

"She never came back." Jacques didn't raise his voice. In fact, it was quite the opposite. His voice had fallen. It was loud enough for Weiss to hear but, was far quieter than his previous tone, but full of a sadness Weiss had never heard present before.

"What… What happened to her?" Weiss mentally cursed herself for the stutter.

"For a very long time, I didn't know. It's why I never spoke of her. I never had the answers you kids were looking for, so I refused to talk about it." Jacques took a breath. "However, recently, I found something. Something I wish I had found twelve years ago." Jacques reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an opened envelope and extended it to his daughter. "I think you should read it yourself."

Weiss looked at the item extended to her. She took a deep breath before tentatively taking the envelope. "Weiss dear, I'm going to excuse myself while you read that. Come find me after you're done if you wish to speak about it."

"I will. Thank you, father, for telling me."

Jacques stood up from the table. Before leaving the room, he walked around to Weiss who was just staring at the envelope that rested in her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump a little at the soft contact. "Weiss… I want you to know that I do love you. I know I've never been able to show it to you properly. I hope you can find room in your heart to forgive me." He removed his hand and started to make his way to the door.

Weiss stood up and looked to him just as his hand reached for the door. "Wait, father." He looked back to her, his hand to on the door handle. Weiss made her way over to him without saying a word and embraced him.

It took Jacques a few moments to get over the shock of the physical contact he never expected to receive from his daughter. He knew how his children felt about him. There was no way he didn't. He knew that Winter left the join the military because he pushed his agenda on her. He knew Weiss held a large amount of disdain for the man for the same reason, but here she was, seemingly accepting him once again. After the shock subsided, he returned the tender embrace with his daughter. "Thank you, Weiss. I needed that."

"Of course, father." Weiss released her father and he left the room. She once again looked to the envelope in her hands and decided the best place to read it would be her room where she hopefully wouldn't be disturbed.

Weiss left the dining room, thinking back on the events that had just occurred. _Father was being…nice. I never thought I would see the day. I suppose it makes sense that mother has something to do with it. Still, what could she have written so long ago that would cause the man who has countless times tried to control my life, change completely and so suddenly. It doesn't make sense. _Weiss entered her room, closed the door and made her way to sit on her bed.

_Well I guess the only way I'm going to get the answers I want is by reading this._ Weiss once again looked down at the envelope. She gulped before opening it and taking out the letter within.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found some extra time do some extra writing aaaaand the result is this chapter getting posted a few days early. There will still be a new chapter on Saturday, fear not. Also, chapter 3 is already up on my ****p-a-t-r-e-o-n for those who join the 'Early Stuff!' tier. Also also, a prologue/teaser is up on there for another story I'm working on. It probably wont be posted for a little while as my current focus is on this story. Though progress is being made on it. Before I drone on anymore than I already have, please leave a comment, favorite, and follow, and if you desire to follow me on ****p-a-t-r-e-o-n dot c-o-m/Nordik where there's some other cool stuff to be seen!**

_Dear Jacques, my love,_

_If you are reading this, it means I won't be coming back from Mistral. The incident with the newly named White Fang I was sent to resolve escalated and I don't see a way out. I'm so sorry my love. Please do not blame the White Fang for what has happened. A Faunus worker was injured in our newly opened mine here, and the overseer responded in ways that were discriminatory. This is not a value I wish for our company to hold. The reason I won't be making it back is; immediately after speaking with the victim, she succumbed to her injuries and passed away. Her name was AnnMarie Taurus, her husband, Victor Taurus, now blames me for her death._

'_Victor Taurus'_ Weiss thought to herself for a moment. She knew part of that name. It was Blake that mentioned it. If she remembered right Blake was once close to a man with the same last name. Next time she saw the cat Faunus, Weiss would make it a point to see if she'd be willing to talk about him.

_I tried to explain to him what I told her, how the overseer will be immediately fired and banned from anything Schnee Dust related for life. However, he is blinded by grief and rage, which I do not blame him for. He has rallied the White Fang supporters in Mistral and even as I write this, they are searching for me. I am going to find a way to send this letter and attempt an escape, but I do not like my odds. Once again, I am so sorry my love. _

_I know you, and I can predict the emotional path your mind will take. Please, for the good of the company, and above all else, for the good of our family, our kids, refrain from it. Our kids will need you, especially Winter and Weiss due to their age. They deserve to have a happy life, even despite the dire events taking place now. I wish I could be there so I could help provide them that happy life. _

_I think my biggest regret is that I won't be able to see them all grow up and find their place in life. I regret not being able to see the paths in life they'll choose to take. Not being able to take part in the simple things like seeing them off to school, congratulating them on their successes, seeing the jobs they take up, or meet the people they wish to date. There's so much I wish I could see them do. Jacques, because I can't, I need you to love them all, enough for the both of us._

Weiss tried to choke back a sob. She knew so little about her mother, but this told her all she really needed to know. This letter showed Weiss just how much Eis really loved her and her siblings. Not knowing what really happened with her mother had often supplied unpleasant thoughts, like her leaving the family, usually because of Jacques. Those thoughts always lead to questions as to if Eis really loved her kids. But this… This was proof that she did. Proof that she loved them to stars and back. That thought truly warmed the heiress's heart.

_You are a good man Jacques, even despite some of your colder tendencies, and I am beyond happy that I got to marry and start a family with you. The years we spent together were some of the best in my entire life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the whole world. I love you with my whole heart, Jacques, and I know we'll meet again, even if it's in the next life._

_Good bye, my love._

_-Eis Schnee_

Weiss looked over the letter in her hand's multiple times, noticing the tear stains that littered the pages. She couldn't tell if they were from her father when he read it or from her mother when she was writing it. If she had to guess, it was from her mother. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears that still welled within. She sat there in silence and let them fall.

After some time, the tears all spent, the heiress wiped them from her face and stood up. She carefully placed the letter back in the envelope before making her way to her fathers' study, where he no doubt would be.

Jacques sat in his office, alone. He was currently writing an email to the person he put in charge of the coming party. For not the first time this week, he was actually struggling to get his work done. His mind was elsewhere. Before he could think on that further there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said, not looking away from his computer. There was only two people in the manor who he would expect to come to him at this time of day. Either the head butler, Klein, if something had gone wrong, or Weiss. He was expecting Weiss to come by.

The door to his office opened and closed with very little sound. Jacques looked up to see his suspicions confirmed at the sight Weiss. "Hello, father." Her voice was soft, and a fair bit of emotion could be detected. Not something Weiss showed very much. Weiss made her way over to the man and without any hesitation wrapped her arms around him in a sideways hug.

To say Jacques was shocked, again, would be putting it lightly. This whole physical contact was still new to him. Or new again, it's been over a decade since he willingly sought out such contact or even cared for it. The man carefully turned himself and stood up as to not break the embrace offered by his daughter. Once standing, he wrapped his arms around the small form of his daughter. He could get used to this. There was something special about actually receiving love and affection from your own child. He liked the feeling.

After a few moments of the tender embrace, Jacques let out a small chuckle at the musings of his previous thoughts and the situation at hand. "What's funny, father?"

"Twice in one day… I never thought I would see the day in which I received any form of affection from my family again. Though, not to say I deserve any, or showed any indication I wanted it for that matter. It's just odd to me."

"I just… I didn't know what else to…"

"Weiss, dear." Jacques cut her off. "You don't need to explain. I understand and it's okay. I take it you read the letter then?"

"I did." Weiss said as she pulled away from her father, setting the letter on the desk in the process.

"Good. You're being here must mean you wish to discuss it then?"

"There are some things I wish to ask you, yes."

"Very well, take a seat, and let's talk." Jacques gestured to a set of leather armchairs off to the side of the room. They were separated by a small end table with a pitcher of water and some glasses. Weiss sat down first before Jacques offered her a glass of water, to which she accepted. Once they were both seated, Jacques gestured towards his daughter, as if waiting on her to start the conversation.

Weiss took a breath to gather and sort her thoughts out before starting her first question. "In the letter mother mentioned that she knew the path you would most likely take. What did she mean exactly?"

Jacques smiled a little, he knew this was something she was going to ask. "The person who you've known me to be, the cold, abrasive, and controlling man, is the person who I was before I met Eis. Those traits weren't as predominate as they are now, but they existed. It took some time after I met Eis for those to change. But by the time Nicholas stepped down from the company, your mother, my wife at the time, had changed me. I was more open, caring, and approachable. However, after she didn't come back, I slipped back into the man I was."

"Why?" Weiss asked, her eyes full of confusion as they met her fathers. "Was the person you became not better for the change?"

"That's a matter of perspective. You see, my relapse to the person I was before Eis, did bring the company more success, despite the unpopular methods I used to accomplish that." Jacques took a moment before deciding on what to say next. "The changes Eis helped me make to myself, weren't without upkeep. There were many times where certain traits or ideals of my former, and now current self, tried to push through. But with Eis there, it was relatively simple to keep them in check. After some time, I got used to the changes, and rather liked who I had become. But after your mother never came back, the grief caused by her absence caused a relapse. I wasn't able to keep the part of me that Eis had helped me create."

"I see. I suppose that makes sense." Weiss looked down at the glass in her hands. Jacques could tell she wasn't really happy with that answer, but there wasn't anything he could do about what had happened. "But why the change now? How has that letter caused such a drastic change?"

"When I read that letter… It was like your mother was here, talking to me. It had that kind of force and meaning behind it. She was correct with everything she said. I did fall back into the man I was. My children needed me to be a father, not a ruthless businessman. I failed you. Reading that letter made me realize that. Made me realize that Eis would be disgusted with me if she saw what happened to the family because of me. So, I decided I'm going to do everything I can to make amends. Would you be willing to give me a chance to actually be a father?"

Jacques was nervous. Something he was still very far from accustomed with. Until recently he always covered up any unwanted emotions he had before even knowing what said emotions were. Now though… for once he couldn't do that. He actually had a need that he couldn't just kick under the bed and forget about, and he was nervous that Weiss would be the first to deny him that need.

"I want to father, but its hard to just forget and move passed all the things you've done." The turmoil within Weiss' expression was growing.

Jacques let out a shaky breath as he bowed his head. "I'm not expecting instant forgiveness for my past wrongdoings. I'm asking that you give me a chance to do better from here on out. I'm asking that you let me try to be the father you deserved."

Jacques could tell she was skeptical. What reason did she really have to trust him? An old piece of paper that had Eis' name on it? Some nice words at breakfast and a couple hugs? That's far from enough to establish any form of trust going onwards. Weiss looked up at her father, her expression still that of emotional turmoil "I… I suppose I can give you the chance. If you really are serious about doing this, then I think it would be good for our family. It's just going to be hard at first."

Jacques raised his head and met his daughters' eyes with his own "I know it will, but thank you, Weiss."

Weiss just nodded in response before starting her next question. "Does Winter or Whitley know about this?"

Jacques shook his head as he answered. "No… no they don't. I was going to give Winter a call shortly and ask her to come by so I could tell her, and I was planning on telling whitely with you at dinner the day after tomorrow."

Weiss facial expression grew somewhat serious. "Actually, let me call Winter. I think it will be better. I won't tell her the details, just that she needs to stop by and listen to what you have to say."

"Very well, if you think that will work better." There was a small amount of skepticism in the man's voice. But Winter was a lot closer to Weiss than she was with him.

"I do. On that note, I'd also like to be the one to contact Team FNKI and General Ironwood regarding the party tomorrow night."

This caught the older Schnees attention. "I can understand why you'd want to be the one to contact Team FNKI, but why the general as well?"

Weiss gave a small smile. "I overheard a little of the conversation you were having with him last time he was here, regarding the trade embargo. I don't think he would take to kindly to an invitation directly from you at this time. If it came from me however, he may see it quite differently."

Jacques started to laugh. "You're quite cunning as well. Very well Weiss, have it your way. I'll be awaiting their responses."

Weiss gave a father a small, but genuine smile. The first in a very long time. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take care of that immediately."

"Before that, I wish to discuss your education a bit more." Jacques expression became serious, though nothing about it showed malicious intent.

"Very well." Weiss' smile faltered a little. Jacques could tell she was a bit nervous as to what he was going to say. If past experiences with this topic were any indication, he knew why.

"I'm just wanting to know what your plan is." He said with a smile in an attempt to alleviate her nerves.

"My plan? I guess the first thing to do would be figure out what topics it is that I need to learn the most of. To determine where it is that I'm lacking. Then pick appropriate teachers for those topics."

"I believe the first step in that matter would be to determine what it is you do know, instead of what you don't. You've surprised me many times today with your methods of approach to company related topics, therefore I don't think general business lessons will suffice. I believe it's the more intricate details of running a company that you need." Jacques thought for a moment before letting out a laugh. "I have an idea you may be interested in."

Weiss nodded at her father, allowing him to continue. "As you probably know, the general business structure is the board of directors along with the CEO, followed by a tier or other chief officers. That tier of officers is comprised of the Chief Operations Officer, or COO, the Chief Finical Officer, or CFO, the Chief Information Officer, or CIO, and finally the Chief Sales Officer, or CSO. Given your knowledge base, I would like to propose that you take over each of those positions one at a time to learn how they each function."

Weiss took a moment before answering. She again looked down at the glass of water she was holding and decided to take a drink from it. "I do have an objection or two to that." Weiss stated with a small amount of force as to show she was serious.

"What might that be?" Jacques serious expression never left his face. To him, this seemed like a golden opportunity to truly learn the intricacies of running a company. What objections could there possibly be to such an opportunity.

"Aren't those positions filled already? Wouldn't my taking over them not only push the current employee out but also leave the position vacant when I move on to the next?" Weiss asked meeting her father's gaze again, her eyes cold, but not full of anger or hate.

"The current position holder will not be fired. In fact, they would still hold the position while you are there. Think of it this way, you'll be apprenticing under them while you learn what they do." Weiss' expression softened once again, as if a wave of relief had washed over her.

"Very well. I do have one other." Jacques nodded at her to go on. "This idea seems to go against the condition I stated to you earlier. I want to learn to run this company without your influence or ideals changing how I think it should be run. I do agree this method will drastically reduce the amount of time I would need otherwise to prepare myself to run the company. However, it seems rather convenient for you to be able to influence my current ideals."

"If you were to hold one of the chief officer positions, it would be you who has influence over me in reality. You would be able to start showing me your true ideals on how everything should be run, one department at time. While you won't be completely free of my own ideals, you would be able to counter, effectively, with your own."

Jacques could see the wheels turning inside Weiss' head. After many moments of silent thought, Weiss finally spoke up. "Very well, father. I think this can work."

"Excellent. I'll make the proper arrangements. You should be able to start in a few days." Jacques said nodding his head.

"Very well. If you'll now excuse me, I'll contact the general and Team FNKI." Weiss set the glass on the table that separated the two chairs.

"I'll be here, awaiting their responses." Weiss' father stood and made his way back to his desk. He still had some tasks to take care of regarding the party. Weiss got up and left the room leaving Jacques alone with his work.

A short while late the heiress found herself sitting in a large room that would acquaint to a living room if this were a normal sized house. She sat down on one of the sofas and took a moment to digest the conversation prior, along with the one earlier that morning as well. It felt really good to finally have her voiced opinion not fall on deaf ears, though this change in her father was still very weird and a bit confusing.

Sure, her father's explanation as to why she was seeing this side of him made some sense, it was hard to see how just a few words on a letter from over a decade ago could completely change him. Weiss let out a sigh, '_I won't get anywhere dwelling on this. Take each change and event as they come.'_ Weiss pulled out her scroll to start making calls for the party.

While the CCTS tower in Vale fell during the attack, crippling the network, it only destroyed the ability to make calls to other kingdoms. The Local Area Cell Network that piggybacks off the CCTS towers still functions in the kingdoms that still have their towers. Therefore, calls within a kingdom can still be made.

An idea struck the heiress. She summoned one of the butlers and asked them to retrieve her father's scroll so she could make a call. Once they left, she dialed the number for Flynt Coal, which she received after their fight during the Vytal Festival.

The line rang a couple time before Flynt answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Flynt, this is Weiss Schnee." There was very little emotion in the heiress's voice. This was a professional matter after all.

"Yes, I'm aware. There's this thing called caller ID you know?" His voice was full of sarcasm. Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled a little. She was glad that during the Vytal Festival they had actually become friends despite the issues the SDC had caused the Coal family. "So, what do I owe the pleasure to have THE Weiss Schnee calling me out of the blue like this?" The smile on Flynt's face could be heard in his voice.

Weiss actually laughed at his remark causing Flynt to laugh along with her. "After some interesting events today, there's a rather large favor I wish to ask of you and your team."

"One moment, let me get the rest of my team. It would probably be better to have them all hear it from you."

Weiss could hear him put down his scroll and some muffled talking before the scroll was once again picked up. "Alright, what's this favor?"

"Before I state it, I ask that you fully hear me out before shooting me down." Weiss knew this would be a hard sell given Flynt's opinion of her father and the company, but she had to try, nonetheless.

"Alright. Ask away."

"Tomorrow evening, I've created a method to explain to the emissaries of the other kingdoms about what happened at the fall of Beacon. I think if they were to hear our firsthand accounts of what happened, along with the account of General Ironwood, it could drastically alter their opinions of Atlas. As you know, the other kingdoms are blaming Atlas for the attack."

"That's a pretty sound idea so far. But I have a feeling there's a large part of this I'm not going to like." There was skepticism in his voice. This was probably going to be an even harder sell than Weiss previously thought.

"There is." Weiss let out an audible sigh. "The event is being thrown by the SDC."

"You're kidding right? This is all just some elaborate joke, right?" When Flynt's comments were met with silence, he realized she was serious. "No! Hell no, in fact! Where in the hell did you get the idea that I would ever…" He was cut off by someone on the other end of the line.

After a few moments of muffled talking that Weiss couldn't make out one of the other members of Team FNKI picked up the line. "Hello, Weiss. This is Kiera, we met briefly after your doubles round with Flynt and Neon."

"Ah, hello Keira." Weiss said returning to her professional demeanor.

"I must apologize for him. Despite agreeing to hear you out entirely, it seems his emotions got the better of him. The SDC is still an extremely sore topic for him. But if you would please continue explaining your idea, I'd be happy to relay the information."

"I understand. This company hasn't been kind to his family. As I was saying, if your team, along with myself, and General Ironwood gave our firsthand accounts of what happened at Beacon, and how Atlas' perceived involvement was due to extenuating circumstances, I think it could help the kingdoms relations with the others. Borders could be reopened, trade reestablished, and we would be able to provide assistance in the reconstruction of the CCTS tower in Vale to restore communications throughout the world."

"That's quite the idealistic view, I like it. Its going to take some convincing to get Flynt on board, but the rest of the team heard your proposal and they're onboard. We'll be there, and we'll get Flynt to be there too."

"Thank you, Kiera. This means a great deal to me. If it's any consolation to Flynt, my father has seemed to change suddenly. I'd rather not get into details at this time, but the point is, he's actually listening to me. When I proposed this idea to him, I fully expected to be denied. Instead he actually listened and thought about the merits of it. Though you may have to see the change in person to believe it."

"I believe we would as well. The whole kingdom knows how he is, and its not a pretty thing, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, especially seeing as when I met you at the festival, you seemed to have the worst opinion of him I've seen. If you're willing to work with him, something must've happened."

"Again, thank you Kiera. Let me know what happens with Flynt. You're welcome to take my number from his scroll."

"I will. Talk to you soon Weiss."

"Indeed." With that the connection ended. Weiss looked over the door way to room to find the butler she had summoned earlier standing there with her father's scroll in hand.

She got up and approached the woman who offered the scroll to her. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Ms. Weiss?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you." With that the butler left Weiss alone. She returned to her seat with her fathers scroll in hand. She pulled up the generals' number and dialed it.

When the line connected, she was immediately met with an aggressive tone. "What do you want now, Jacques? I really don't have time for your shit right now."

"General? Sorry for the confusion, but this isn't my father." Weiss giggled a little at the general's assumption and harsh words.

"Weiss? I'm terribly sorry for my words and tone, I thought it was your father calling, again… But, why are you calling from his scroll?"

"Think nothing of it General. Well I didn't have your number on mine and I didn't think you would answer if it were from a number you didn't know. I figured you would answer a call from his though." Weiss chuckled to lighten the mood more.

Ironwood reciprocated the laugh, "Well you were most likely correct. So, what can I do for you Weiss? I have a very hard time believing this is a social call."

"Indeed, it is not. I have a favor to ask." Weiss took on a more serious tone with her statement.

"And what might that be?"

"You know of the party my father is throwing tomorrow correct?"

"I do. What of it?"

"I, along with Team FNKI, would like to speak at the party about the fall of Beacon. I would also like for you to as well. But for this all to work, I would also like for you to invite the other kingdoms emissaries. That way they can report back to their respective kingdoms about what really happened."

"I see. It's an interesting idea you have there. I can definitely see the advantages of this. However, there is something I think you may have overlooked. I'm a political figure. Therefore, my recount of the events could be viewed as a political move to aid Atlas."

Weiss cursed under her breath. How could she have overlooked such an important detail. The general chuckled a bit at the curse he'd heard "I'll get the emissaries, and myself there. Though I cannot promise that I'll speak. I'll have to look into what the political ramifications my speaking could cause. But you and Team FNKI speaking should be able to do a lot by itself."

"Very well. Thank you, General. This means a lot."

"You're welcome. Though I do have another question for you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"How is it that not only have your fathers scroll, but you also got him to agree to this plan."

"My father… has been acting different since this morning. It's due to something he found. I don't really entirely understand how, but his demeanor has changed completely. He actually listened to what I had to say and was open about his thoughts and feelings."

"Jacques? Open about his thoughts? Having feelings? That must've been a sight to see."

Weiss laughed at the generals' jab towards her father. "Oh, it was, believe me. It was truly the last thing I expected when I woke up this morning."

"Well I look forward to seeing this new Jacques. Until tomorrow Weiss."

"Yes, until tomorrow. Good bye, General." The call was ended on that note.

Weiss got up and made her way back to her father's office. She needed to inform him of the conversations that just took place.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've been ****thinking, I think I like Thursday's for updates instead of Saturday's. Let me know what you think on that regard if you have a preference. Anyway, here's chapter 3, as promised. I do hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review, favorite and follow! Also if you want some other cool things like reliable news updates, early updates, suggesting one-shots, and more, follow me on p-a-t-r-e-o-n at p-a-t-r-e-o-n dot c-o-m /Nordik.**

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Weiss took time to mull over what her father had suggested about running the various parts of the company. It seemed to be a rather good idea. It would definitely teach her the ways the company runs. The real concern though is how much of her father's influence would seep into her education. Well worst case, she tries it and finds it doesn't work. Only one way to see how it's going to play out.

Today however, was the day of the SDC party. Weiss was getting ready for said event that was set to start in a couple hours. She had a received a confirmation from General Ironwood a few hours prior that the emissaries would be there. She still had to hear back from Team FNKI, however. This made her nervous. But there was really nothing more she could do. Pestering them for an answer may only annoy them and push them away instead.

Weiss stepped out of the shower and was looking at some potential outfits for the evening. She decided to go with something simple, but still nice. The outfit was composed of a white skirt with light blue snowflakes around the ends. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt under a white and black jacket. She dried and brushed her hair before putting it in her signature offset ponytail.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she went to leave her room when her scroll started ringing. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was Kiera, of Team FNKI. "Hello?"

"Hello, Weiss?" Kiera asked.

"Hello, Kiera. I take it you have news about tonight?" Her tone was professional, attempting to hide her anxiety about the events she set in motion.

"Jumping straight to the point, I see." Kiera said with a laugh, causing Weiss to smile in return. "No 'how are you?' or 'what's up?' huh?" Keira said with yet another laugh, getting Weiss to laugh with her.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." Weiss started to explain, her smile being heard over the line. "General Ironwood has set the emissaries to arrive and if your team doesn't show up, it would be a little awkward to have just me explain things. One voice is not nearly as powerful as many."

"I see where you're coming from Weiss. Good news is we'll be there. Though Flynt isn't happy about it. At all."

"I didn't really expect him to be." Weiss thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Though I do have an idea. But it won't be something I'll be able to do for a little while. I'll talk to him about it at the party."

"Sound's good. Anyway, we'll see you there Weiss."

"Perfect, until then." Weiss hung up the phone. She decided she may as well tell her father that everything is set up for her plan. She started making her way towards her father's study. She as walking down one of the many halls when a door to her right opened as her little brother Whitley walked out.

"Ah, good afternoon dear sister. How are you?" he asked, getting her attention.

The relationship between Weiss and Whitley was strained at best. Their father had Whitley wrapped around his finger like a glove. Because he obeyed so obediently, he was seen as the good child. Before now, Weiss had no doubt in her mind that their father would rather have him as the heir to company. But now, with Jacques changed demeanor, she wasn't so sure.

"Hello, Whitley. I'm doing fine." Weiss' response was cold. They never really got along, even before he started becoming the little clone of Jacques he was now.

"I'm happy to hear that." He said with smile. Though it faltered a little, as if something was tugging at his mind.

Weiss noticed this and thought about it for a moment. She was probably going to regret her next choice. "Is something the matter, Whitley?"

"Kind of? Do you have a moment?" Whitley looked nervous. It was odd for him to come to Weiss for, well anything. But currently she was the only person in the manor who he could talk to about what was bothering him.

Weiss mentally sighed. She was already regretting caring. "Very well."

The two of them went back into Whitley's room. Whitley took a seat at his deck and Weiss remained standing. "What's on your mind, little brother?"

Whitley was looking down at his hands in his lap. It took him a moment to speak, as if he was debating on if he should actually tell his sister what was on his mind. "It's father. I'm worried." Weiss had to resist the urge to smile. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

"What has you worried?" She asked, feigning the curiosity that fit the situation.

Whitley looked up to meet his sisters gaze. "He seems… Different. Very much not himself. Have you noticed?"

Weiss was curious, not as to why this bothered Whitley, she couldn't care less about that. More as to what differences Whitley had actually noticed. "Would you care to elaborate on these supposed changes?" To say Weiss wasn't now enjoying this conversation, would be a lie.

"It's kind of hard to explain. He seems less, I don't know, sure of what he's doing I suppose. Usually everything he does, he does with a clear purpose. That, and his attitude has changed. He seems more open and welcoming. It's a little off putting."

Weiss chucked a little. "Being cold and distant is off putting to most people. Father is a smart man, I'll give him that. He still does everything with a clear purpose. The changes you've noticed, they will be explained in time. But it is up to father to decide when to tell you. It's not my place."

"You already know why?" Whitley asked, his voice raising quite a bit, almost as if his question were more of an accusation."

"I do. I'll leave you with something to think about regarding the matter however." Whitley said nothing but nodded for her to go on. "What if the person you knew as father, was just a mask? What if that's not the real person that is our father?" With that Weiss made her way to door and opened it. Before stepping out she looked back to her little brother. "He will tell you in time, Whitley."

Whitley said nothing as he seemed lost in the thoughts that Weiss had provoked. Weiss left the room, closing the door behind her. She realized there was a call she forgot to make so she made her way back to the room where she had called Team FNKI and General Ironwood from the previous day._ 'May as well dub this the calling room'_ she mused with a smile. The heiress pulled out her scroll and dialed the number of one of her favorite people.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello, Winter." Weiss responded with a large smile. The last time she spoke with her sister was quite some time ago when she visited Beacon for some work-related function.

"Ah, Weiss. How are you?" There was a warmth from the voice on the line. A warmth Weiss had only ever received from her sister, until recently anyway.

"I'm doing rather well actually. How about yourself?" The smile on Weiss' face could be heard clear as day over the line, causing Winter to smile in turn.

"I'm doing well, though busy as usual."

"Was now a bad time to call?" Weiss asked, worried that she was disrupting her sister from whatever work she was doing.

"No, you're fine sister." Weiss' worry was quickly lifted at the statement. "Though I must ask, is there a reason you're calling? Not that I don't enjoy social calls, but they are rather uncommon for you."

Weiss chuckled a little. Her sister was right. It wasn't very often at all that Weiss called her without an actual reason to do so. "It's a bit of both actually. I have been wanting to talk to you, and I do have something to tell you as well."

"What's on your mind, Weiss?"

"It's father." Weiss was a little nervous. She knew her sister's opinion of the man wasn't the best either. He did in a sense push her away and into the military. But she always seemed to act professional when it came to him. More so than Weiss was ever able to do.

"What about him?" The heiress heard her sister sigh as she asked the question. It was a common thing for Weiss to go to Winter with concerns for their father as the oldest sister had a lot more experience dealing with the man.

"Yesterday he invited me to join him for breakfast. Initially I was rather worried that I was going to receive some more life alter news that would work against everything that I want. But I didn't. We just… talked." Weiss could tell her sister was becoming interested in this event. Normally Winter would interrupt an explanation when there was something Weiss overlooked or needed to realize, but this time she didn't.

"He was acting different, Winter. He was, and I still have a hard time actually believing that these words apply, but he was being nice. He actually listened to what I had to say."

"Bullshit." Winters tone was flat. Weiss kind of expected this. The story was rather far fetched for those who knew Jacques as well as the two sisters did.

"What reason would I have to make that up Winter? You know I wouldn't lie to you." Weiss was almost a little hurt that she didn't believe her, but it was understandable.

Winter let out another audible sigh. "You wouldn't. That's just an extremely difficult thing to even process as a possibility."

"I know. I was there to experience it first hand and I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it. But… He also explained why. I think you would be interested in seeing the reason for yourself." This grabbed Winters attention fully.

"What do you mean?"

"He… found something that I think you should see. He showed it to me as well and it sort of explained why he was acting the way he was."

"Very well. I'll have to see when I can come by." Weiss grew a large smile. She would get to see her sister again soon. Maybe after, if Winter had some extra time, they could get lunch of something. It would be nice to spend some actual time with her sister while she wasn't working.

Weiss heard someone clear his throat from behind her and she turned to see who it was. _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or something like that, I think.' _"I have to go. Let me know when you find a time that works."

"Very well. I'll talk to you soon." With that Winter hung up the line leaving Weiss with her father.

"It's time to get going." He said before turning to head towards the front door.

Weiss left the Manor with her father. There was a car at the end of the walkway waiting for them with Klein standing by the door to let them inside. The car itself was an immaculate black limousine with heavily tinted windows all around, except for the driver and front passenger windows. Once the two Schnee's reached the car Klein opened the door for them. They both thanked him as they entered the expensive vehicle.

The inside of the vehicle spoke volumes about how much it must've cost to obtain. The seats were lined with extremely comfortable black leather. There was even a mini bar set against the windowed wall that separated the back of the vehicle from the driver. Though to Weiss, it seemed this extravagant vehicle was too much for the two of them. But appearances were everything, especially in Atlas.

As they settled in, the vehicle started moving forward. Weiss looked out the window and watched the beautiful scenery of Atlas pass by. As the heiress was starting to get lost in her thoughts Jacques placed a hand on his daughters' shoulder getting her attention.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sorry, father. I did not. What did you say?" Weiss was little worried that her father would reprimand her for the lack of attention she was paying.

Jacques could guess what his daughter was thinking based on the slight look of worry that took over her face as she looked at him. He chuckled a little, hoping it would lessen the feeling of worry. "I have tonight's itinerary prepared. Would you like to see it?"

"I would indeed, father." Jacques took a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket and handed it to Weiss. The paper's contents listed the events of the evening and the order in which they would take place.

The first thing that was set to happen was an introduction by Jacques. After that there would be a bit of a pause before any set event happened. The next event would be the speeches by Weiss, Team FNKI, and potentially General Ironwood. A short while after that would be something listed as a 'Charity Art Auction.' The rest of the evening would have no real events, but time to mingle and partake in a buffet that was being provided by the company.

"Father?" Weiss asked, looking up at the man with confusion in her eyes. Jacques looked back at his daughter, his eyes telling her to proceed with her question. "What's this art auction on here? You haven't mentioned it to me before."

"That, dear daughter, is going to be a bit of a surprise." He said with grin that slightly unnerved his daughter.

Weiss sighed internally, she knew that prodding more into it would yield nothing more as it seemed her father was planning something. But the real question on her mind was whether it would be something she liked or not. Nothing to do but wait and see. The rest of the car ride to the event was spent in silence, with Weiss returning to look out the window at the scenery and Jacques on his scroll.

Once they arrived at the place, and exited the car, Weiss looked over the venue. She was slightly off put at the selected location. It was rather nice, but not as large or immaculate as she had anticipated. It was one of Atlas' nicer concert venues. In the past, events like this were held at locations usually owned by the SDC and were equivalent to a top tier ballroom.

"Is this the right place?" Weiss asked her father, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Indeed, it is. You see, the trade embargo placed on Atlas after the attack on Vale has hit the company rather viciously. I selected a place that would cost the company far less to use than what we normally use so that our money could be used for other ventures."

"I see. That does make sense. Shall we go then?"

"Indeed" The two Schnee's made their way inside the venue. Upon entering the building and laying eyes upon the actual décor, Weiss was a bit surprised. Despite the look of the building outside, though still nice, it did not prepare her for what she was greeted with inside.

The open room was cleaned to perfection with tables set along outsides of the room. On the far wall there was a stage with a glass podium set up. Just before the stage were two very long tables set up with food and drink covering them. The tables were all covered with white table cloths and set with dinnerware. The walls that made up the venue were filled with coved pieces of hanging art, most likely the art that was going to be auctioned off later in the evening. Currently the only other people present were staff to help run the event.

"Weiss, dear. There are a couple things I must take care of before the event gets underway. Would you mind greeting guests as they arrive?" Weiss nodded in agreement and the elder Schnee took his leave.

Weiss walked over to the front door and exited the building. As she turned around from closing the door behind her a vehicle pulled up to the venue. From the vehicle, a guest which Weiss did not recognize exited. The man was immaculately dressed in a black suit, with a green tie. On the collar of his suit jacket was a pin with the emblem of Vale on it.

The man, who Weiss guessed was the Valian emissary, approached the young woman with a smile on his face. Upon reaching the heiress he offered his hand, "You must be Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marcus Holloway and I'm the emissary from Vale that General Ironwood requested. It seems I'll get to hear quite the interesting tale tonight regarding the attack."

Weiss shook the offered hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Holloway. You will indeed get to hear about the events that transpired that day. You are the first to arrive, but I'm sure others will be here soon."

"Very good. I look forward to what you will have to say." With that the man went inside leaving Weiss to greet more guests as they arrived.

Weiss did such for roughly half an hour, with most of the guests arriving in that time. The most recent to exit a vehicle, a taxi at that, was Team FNKI. Weiss smiled brightly at the Atlesian team as they approached her. "Flynt, Neon, Keira, and Marshall. I'm very happy you made it."

Keira was the first to speak up. "It's good to see you again, Weiss. I must say, this is not the venue I expected a Schnee event to be held at."

"Yes, me neither. But it is what it is, I suppose." Most of Team FNKI gave a bit of a chuckle at the statement. All except for Flynt Coal. "Flynt, do you have a moment? There's something I wish to speak to you about."

Flynt nodded in agreement while the rest of his team entered the building. Once they were alone Weiss faced him and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry, Flynt."

Flynt was truly caught off guard by this. He chuckled a little. "What on Remnant do you have to be sorry for?"

"For asking you to come here. I wouldn't have done so if I didn't need your help. That, and for everything that's happened to your family. Everything my father, and this company, have done."

"Weiss." He cut her off before she could come up with more things to apologize for. "I understand why you asked me to come here. I do fully support what it is you're trying to accomplish. I just wish it didn't have to involve the SDC. And everything else, none of that is your fault, nor your place to apologize for. Look, what happened, happened. There's no changing that. All I ask, is that you do better than those before you."

Weiss smiled, a true, genuine smile. One that she hadn't used much. She was rather relieved that Flynt didn't hold her father's doings on her. "Thank you, Flynt. That means more than you know to me. I will be better than my father."

"Well he set a pretty low bar, so it shouldn't be that hard." Flynt said with a hearty laugh.

Weiss laughed along with him. "You are not wrong there. Let's go. I'd like to catch up with you all a bit before things get underway."

The two friends entered the venue chatting happily about things that have happened since they met at the Vytal Festival a few months prior. They met up with the rest of Team FNKI at a table and continued talking until Jacques took up the stage.

Once all eyes were on him, and the room silent, he begun his speech. "Greeting everyone, thank you for coming out tonight. Originally when I planned this event, I had no real goal to achieve with it. Its purpose was that of a simple social gathering. However, a few days ago, my daughter, Weiss, proposed an idea to make something more of the evening. Later tonight you will hear of hers, along with a few others, account of the attack on Beacon Academy. The reason for this is to create a new light on the perceived Atlesian involvement of the attack. After that, we will be holding an art auction. The proceeds from which will go towards something to directly help the world, rather than to further the success and deepen the wallets of the Schnee Dust Company. In the meantime, please mingle amongst yourselves and enjoy the wonderful food we have prepared for you."

With that said and done Jacques left the stage and began to do as he had suggested of everyone else. "Well that was… different… from how I imagined it." Keira spoke to the group of friends at the table.

Weiss laughed a little. "I did warn you that he had changed from the last time he said anything publicly. Though I don't know how deep that change runs. Only time will tell."

"If that was anything to go by, then maybe there is just a little hope." Flynt said with a small smile.

A short while had passed since Jacques speech. Team FNKI and Weiss had been catching up the whole time, along with sharing stories from before they all met. This was interrupted when General Ironwood approached their table. "Excuse me. Weiss, may I borrow you for a moment?"

Weiss nodded and stood up to follow the general to a less crowded area of the venue. "What is it, General?"

James looked her over, it was the first time he had seen Weiss look genuinely happy. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news and potentially dash your seemingly rather good mood, but I won't be able to join you and Team FNKI in speaking tonight. My doing so would not look good politically for Atlas. I am sorry."

Weiss smile faltered a little. "I understand, General. The whole point of this endeavor is to help the political standing of Atlas. However, if you were to speak as well and introduce a chance for this plan to fail, then all of it could have been for nothing."

"I'm glad you see it as I do. Thank you for understanding." James gave the heiress a small, but somewhat sad smile. She could tell that he wanted to speak as well, though she wasn't sure why.

The general nodded at the heiress and took his leave while Weiss made her way back to the table that sat Team FNKI.

"What was that about?" Marshall asked as Weiss took her seat.

"Well… The general won't be joining us in our recount of the attack. There's too many political ramifications if he does."

"I see… I hope our accounts alone will be enough to convince everyone of Atlas' innocence on the matter." Neon sad, her face filled with concern.

"I think we'll be fine." Flynt reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Seeing the closeness of their team tugged at one of the heiress's heartstrings. It made her realize just how much she was missing her team. She wished she had a way to contact them, but with the CCTS towers down, there wasn't any. The thought of sending a letter had occurred to her, but she didn't really have a place to send it. Hopefully, soon she would be able to find a way to see them. Hopefully.

"Hey, Weiss, care to come get some food with me?" Kiera asked, garnering the heiress's attention and flashing her a knowing smile.

Weiss looked up at the huntress in training and smiled a little in return. "Sure, does anyone else want anything?" The rest of Team FNKI all shook their heads.

The two girls got up and headed towards the buffet table. Once they were far enough away from the rest of Kiera's team, a question was asked. "Are you doing alright, Weiss? You seem a bit… I dunno… down, I guess?"

"I'm okay. Just feeling a bit nostalgic is all. Seeing you all together having a good time reminds me of my team. I do miss them." Even though Weiss wore a slight smile, Kiera could see the sadness and dare she say loneliness, in the heiress's eyes. It was a tough emotion to deal with when the subject that was causing those particular feelings was not something either of them could just make appear.

"I understand. I don't know what I would do without those three. They've really become a family for me, ya know?" The two girls stopped before they got to the buffet table and turned to one another.

"Weiss, if you ever need a friend, someone to just spend time with, I'm here. And so is my team for that matter. I know what it is to be alone." Kiera gave Weiss the best comforting smile she could, her eyes almost pleading with the white-haired girl to take her up on the offer.

"You know what it's like?" Weiss asked, her eyes an enigma of emotions looking back into Keira's.

"I do, indeed. You see, I grew up in a tribe outside of the kingdom, though still on the continent of Mantle. Our tribe built a settlement called Twilight many years ago. Some time ago, both of my parents died out in the field. In Twilight we didn't have huntsmen or huntresses, so the tribe trained their own version of them, we called them watchmen. My parents both held that position and fell one night protecting the village."

Kiera's tone turned somber. The heiress could tell this was difficult for her to talk about. "I'm sorry to hear that. My… mother also passed while I was young. I never really got to know her." Weiss figured it was only fair that she shared something of importance in return. "You don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to, Kiera."

"No, it's alright. I do wish to tell you." Weiss nodded to her, silently asking her to continue her tale. While Keira spoke of the next part Weiss decided to lead them to a vacant table so they wouldn't be in the way of anyone wishing to get their own food.

"Maybe a year after my parents died, I think I was sixteen at the time, I decided to leave the tribe. Before that however, I was trained to become a part of the watchmen as well. But I couldn't do it. It was hard enough being around the surroundings that did nothing but bring up memories of my parents, and then add in taking the job they once held… I just couldn't do it. So, I left. I ended up wandering around the untamed parts of Mantle for a few months, honing the skills I had against the Grimm. Eventually, I decided that I wanted to get even better. So, I came to Atlas."

"Is that when you joined the academy?" Wiess asked, her icy colored eyes holding none of the nature of their hue.

"It is. I passed the entrance exams for students who hadn't had prior schooling with ease and was placed in Team FNKI. Those three really have become my family now. I wouldn't give them up for anything."

Wiess laughed a little. She knew exactly where the girl before her was coming from. While her team had a bit of a rocky start, she did come to truly cherish them. "So, it seems you truly do understand where I'm coming from."

"I do, Weiss. That's why I want to, you know, actually be your friend. It seems like you could really use one right now. But, don't get me wrong, my offer isn't out of pity. I do actually want to be your friend."

The smile on Weiss' face only grew. The girl before her had a good heart, she could tell. "Very well, Kiera. I'd love nothing more."

Keira returned the smile. "So, shall we get some food and return to my teammates?"

The heiress nodded at her new friend. "Yes, I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this chapter is a week late. Life got... crazy, yeah that's a word for it, over the passed couple weeks. That combined with realizing I needed to change a couple things within this chapter I wasn't able to post it last week. There was also a change made to Chapter two, I realized I made a bit a of an error with Adam being the husband in the incident pertaining to Eis. Fear not, Adam will still have a rather important role in this story, just needed to change a detail for things to still make sense. Anyway, here's chapter 4. I cannot guarantee that chapter 5 will be up next Saturday as life is still sorting itself out. But it will come. Please favorite, follow, and above all else, leave a review!**

It had been roughly an hour and a half since Jacques gave his speech and the time for the recount of the Fall of Beacon was fast approaching for those that were present. Currently the group of students sat at a table chatting about topics ranging from some of the antics at school over the last year to other past experiences.

Weiss looked over the team before noticing their lack of formal clothing for the first time. Flynt and Neon were dressed as they were during the Vytal Festival. Flynt's state of dress didn't really surprise Weiss, it was at least semi-formal. Neon on the other hand… Normally Weiss would've been completely embarrassed to been seen associating with someone with her dress code at an event like this. But now, she honestly didn't even care.

The other half of team FNKI wasn't exactly formally dressed either, semi or otherwise. Kiera Damos, the girl that was having the largest impact on Weiss this evening, was dressed in a pair of dark blue skin-tight jeans with black skate shoes. Her top consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with white edges on the end of the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the shirt. Over that she wore a bright pink half jacket with half sleeves. She wore fingerless black gloves and had her long crimson colored hair tied into a ponytail with two long strands on either side of her face.

The last member of team FNKI, Marshall Impello, was dressed rather plainly, almost as if he was trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Though that did seem to fit his persona given he was rather quiet and rarely contributed to the conversations unless he deemed it necessary. His outfit consisted of white skinny jeans, and a plain white tee-shirt. He wore a black flat brimmed hat with a white triangle with the point at the bottom in the center.

Even though at one point in her life, their state of dress would have caused an issue with the heiress, her time at Beacon had seemingly changed that. It gave her a new perspective on things and thawed out quite a few of the tendencies that were bestowed upon her by the man she called father. Weiss smiled at the thought. She was happy that her friends from Beacon had a lasting impression on her.

Weiss was dragged away from her thoughts when her father once again took the stage and brought the attention of the room to him. "I do hope everyone is enjoying their evening thus far. At this time, I would like to invite my daughter, Weiss, and her friends, team FNKI to the stage so they may retell the events that took place at Beacon Academy some months ago."

Weiss and team FNKI stood from their table and made their way to the stage. The heiress led them to the center of the stage where Jacques smiled at the group and gestured towards the microphone and crowed before stepping off. The stage was all theirs.

"Hello everyone." Weiss started. "Before we start, I would like to express my gratitude to everyone for coming out and allowing us this chance to shine a different light on the tragedy that was the Fall of Beacon. I would like to especially thank the emissaries from Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral for coming out tonight. Without out you being here, I don't think us speaking would serve much purpose." Weiss took a breath to sort her thoughts out before continuing.

"I guess the best place to start would be the Vytal Tournament. It's where everything started to go wrong. The first two rounds of the tournament went without any issue, it was the singles rounds where things started to go wrong. The first incident was when my teammate, Yang Xiao Long, fought against one Mercury Black. The fight itself was nothing to cause concern. It was after the fight when issues started arising."

"After the fight, what it looked like to anyone watching, was Yang striking Mercury, breaking his leg. However, upon speaking with her afterwards, she claimed that he attacked her, and she was acting in self-defense. I believe what she said, after all, its not really a stretch given that there are a large range of semblances. I don't find it hard to believe that there is one out there that could cause someone to see something no one else can."

Flynt walked up to the microphone, wishing to add something. "Actually, two members of my team have semblances that do alter their opponent's visual perception. Though neither of them is capable of doing what you are describing."

"Thank you, Flynt." Weiss turned back the audience. "This, however, was only the first of two tragedies that day. The second, was during the fight with Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina. You see, Penny, unbeknownst to everyone at the time, was a synthetic human. The first to be able to create and maintain an aura. Her opponent had the semblance of polarity. During the fight, Pyrrha seemed to be struggling, not with the fight, but with something else, something on a more mental level. She seemed to be almost panicking. At one point, Pyrrha defected an attack with more force than required, sending Penny's own swords back at her. The wires attached to them wrapped around her body with enough force to cut through her."

Weiss took a moment to compose herself. The memories were still difficult to talk about, but she had a purpose to speak of them. She pushed onwards despite her own mental struggle. "Penny didn't survive the incident." Weiss took another breath, attempting to calm herself as she held back tears. While she wasn't close with Penny, the girl was still a friend to her. "These two events were quite tragic, and still are, but they both caused a lot of negative emotions to fill the kingdom. This in turn caused the Grimm to be drawn in. Whomever orchestrated the attack on Beacon, used this to their advantage and the launching point of their attack."

Weiss took a deep breath, breaking away from the microphone for a moment. Kiera walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Would you like us to take over for a moment while you compose yourself?" Weiss nodded to her and stepped away. Kiera nodded to her teammates to come over.

Flynt spoke up first. "Hello everyone, my name is Flynt Coal. I'm the leader of team FNKI. Behind me is Neon Katt, Kiera Damos, and Marshall Impello. All of us were present at the coliseum when the attack started. After the fight between Pyrrha and Penny, something went wrong with the broadcast. It's as if an outside force took control for a time."

Marshall took up the microphone next. "A woman came over the speaker and gave a small speech about the headmasters and what she believed the state of the world to be. After her words a Nevermore broke into the coliseum. Many of the students there took to action to defend the people."

Keira spoke next. "We each played a part in defending the school. It seemed as if the White Fang were the ones that caused the attack, but I don't think they were. I think they were under orders from someone else." Kiera paused for a moment deciding not to pursue that train of thought further. "Everyone fought for the school, regardless of where they came from. This included the Atlesian students and General Ironwood. During the chaos of the fighting, the Atlesian Knights seemed to turn on the students. However, I don't think it could have been Atlas' doing. There's no way that Atlas would turn on the students to start a war, especially with their own in the mix."

Weiss came back the microphone, much more composed than she was previously. "It is our belief that the Knights were taken control of in the same way that the broadcast was." There was a murmuring in the audience as those listening talked amongst themselves as they digested what the group on stage had said. After a few moments one of the emissaries, Marcus Holloway, the Valian emissary, stood up and approached the stage.

The man walked up next to Weiss gesturing towards the microphone so everyone could hear what he had to say. "Much of what you've told everyone tonight checks out against the records we created of the event. I do believe a forceful takeover of the Atlesian Knights is a strong possibility. I believe this because the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick was being held on one of the military ships. If I recall, during the attack control of that ship was also lost as it attacked it's brothers in the sky. Would that be correct, General?"

General Ironwood stood up and approached the stage as well. Once he reached the microphone he spoke the answer everyone was waiting for. "It is indeed. Roman Torchwick was being help prisoner on my flagship for his crimes. However shortly after the attack started, I lost contact with the crew and before I could react, it was shooting down the other ships. That ship also held the controls for the Atlesian Knights. We were also able to recover… proof, of the intrusion into the Knights control systems. I will speak with the emissaries about this in more detail later on." With the that General returned to his seat.

Marcus took up the microphone once again. "Thank you, General. I believe your words, on top of what these students have told us all tonight, has indeed shown a new light on that night. I do believe this can help the relations between kingdoms. Thank you, Weiss and team FNKI. You are trying to do the world a great service, and I won't forget your intentions." With that, Mr. Holloway gave the group behind him a slight bow and left the stage.

Weiss once again took the microphone. "Thank you, everyone, for listening to our experience. Please, continue to enjoy the rest of your evening." Weiss and her friends left the stage to take up the seats at their table. Once seated they all relaxed the slight stress build up from what had just transpired.

"Well… I think that went better than expected." Neon said, smiling.

The group just nodded at her in response. Jacques once again took the stage moments later. "Next we will have an art auction. The detail I left out earlier about this auction is where the proceeds will be going. I'm sure many of you wish to know the answer to that question. You see, when my daughter proposed this idea of trying to alter the way the other kingdoms viewed Atlas. It gave me an idea. The proceeds from this auction will be donated to building a new CCTS tower in Vale. With world communications crippled, its hard to fix how people view our kingdom. I want to fix that issue."

The room was in a stunned silence. The sound of a pin dropping could be heard if there was one. Nobody knew how to react to his announcement. Jacques Schnee, wanting to help the world. That was a concept many in the room had not thought a possibility. But here he was, proposing just that.

"Klein will be the auctioneer tonight. The floor is yours, Klein." With that the head butler of the Schnee manor took Jacques place on stage and brought out the first piece of art that was up for sale.

Weiss and her friends tuned out the action. None of them had a real interest in buying the art available, nor the funds to really participate if they did have said interest, well except for Weiss when it came to funding.

"So, uh… that was a thing…" Flynt said, still dumbfounded at Jacques prior statement.

"I did tell you he was changing." Weiss explained. Her tone wasn't defensive, nor did she see her words as defending the man.

"You did. But I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that that was beyond unexpected."

"Even I didn't know about where the money was going, just that there was to be an art auction." Weiss looked up at the first piece of art being sold. It was a piece showcasing Atlas many years ago, before the city really grew into the metropolis it is now.

"So, Weiss. What is your next move?" Marshall asked. Weiss had to look at him for a moment to even confirm it was him that had spoken given his silent tendency. He nodded at her as if hearing her unasked question.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a bit confused at the seemingly random question.

"Well, you've completed the first step of what I assume is your plan. You've told the truth about what happened at Beacon to the other kingdoms. What do you plan to do next?"

Weiss took on a thoughtful expression. She had thought passed this step, but in light of recent events her plans needed to be altered and she hadn't the time to actually think through the possibilities yet. "Originally I planned to try and find a way to get communications up, most likely using SDC resources. However, it seems my father beat me to it, assuming this auction pays off that is. After that, I was hoping to get in touch with my team."

Team FNKI understood her desire to reconnect with them. The rest of team RWBY had become a part of Weiss, whether she realized it or not. Deep down, a part of her needed them in her life. "That may be a bit harder than you think." Neon stated with a bit of sadness showing on her face.

"Why do you say that?"

"If you recall, after the attack on Beacon, Blake disappeared, and so did you. As much as I hate to think this, your team may not exactly be happy with you at the time being. Especially given both of the other members were unconscious when you left." Neon explained, the sadness on her face only growing. She felt for Weiss. The situation presented to the heiress was quite a difficult one, one that Neon would wish on anyone.

Weiss thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out the potential reactions Ruby and Yang could have to the events described by Neon. She wasn't entirely wrong, especially in the case of Yang. Ruby is forgiving, to much so for her own good. But Yang on the other hand… not so much.

"I'll just have to take that one step at a time. I at least have to try." Weiss said, looking down at her lap.

"Weiss, I was by no meaning suggesting that you don't. I just don't want you to be caught off guard by their reaction." Neon supplied with a smile in an attempt to comfort the now much sadder heiress.

"Thank you, Neon. I hadn't even considered the possibility." Weiss looked up at the feline Faunus with a bit of the sadness now gone.

Keira looked up at the auction going on. She tapped the white-haired girl on the shoulder to get her to look too. The picture currently up for sale was a painting of Beacon Academy from the perspective of the airship docks. Weiss' eyes grew a little wide. "Excuse me a moment." She said, not really paying any attention if anyone at the table had even heard her.

Weiss made her way over to her father who was talking with some of his business partners. "Excuse me, father, may I borrow you for a moment."

"Of course, dear." The other men nodded at Jacques as he got up and walked with his daughter a few feet away, as to not be overheard. "What is it?" he asked, surprisingly calmly.

"I want the painting currently being auctioned. Am I allowed to partake in the auction as well?" she asked, all the while staring at the painting.

Jacques chuckled a little. "Of course, you may, however the money used must come for your own account. You may not use any additional from the company." Weiss nodded at the man and returned to her table.

For quite some time, Weiss had been saving the money that she had been given to her by her father and what money she received from the missions she'd done while at Beacon. The first few rounds of bidding had already gone on and the price of the painting was already up at thirty-five thousand lien. The heiress raised her hand. "What is your bid?" Klein announced.

"Forty-five thousand lien." Weiss replied loud enough for all to hear.

"Very well, current bid is forty-five thousand lien. Do we have fifty?" Klein announced.

"Weiss, just how much money do you have?" Flynt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Weiss thought for a moment and did a little mental math. "Well I've been saving for quite a long time, and given who my father is, I think I have around a quarter million lien."

The jaws of every member of team FNKI simultaneously dropped to the floor. How on Remnant could someone of her age have such a massive pile of cash?

"Sixty thousand lien is now the current bid." Klein announced the new price.

"Eighty thousand!" Weiss retorted. She didn't really know why exactly, but she felt a pull towards the painting. She felt like she just needed to have it. She didn't really mind spending the obscene amount of money that it was currently going for either. All the money was going to helping fix the state of the world anyway.

The back and forth continued for several minutes as the painting crossed the hundred thousand lien threshold. As the price continued to rise, Weiss could see her opponent start to get a bit nervous. He was reaching the bottom of his pocket. Weiss grinned at him. "Two hundred thousand lien." Weiss blew her opponent out of the water by adding an additional seventy-five thousand lien to the price.

"Two hundred thousand lien is now the current bid." Klein stated.

Only silence emanated from the room.

"Going once…"

"Twice…"

"Sold, to Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss nodded at Klein before he moved on to the next piece of art. She looked over at the man who she had a bidding war with. When their eyes met he stood up and made his was over to the heiress. He reached her table and outstretched his hand. Weiss stood to shake it with a smile. "Well played Ms. Schnee." He said returning the smile.

"Please, call me Weiss."

"Very well, Weiss. So, tell me, what is it you see in that painting that caused you to bid so highly?" He seemed to hold no ill-will towards her over his defeat. Just mere curiosity with a tinge of respect.

"I see my home away from home. I attended that school last semester and it was like a home to me." The man could see many emotions within the heiress' eyes. Emotions of happiness, comfort, fun, but also sadness, regret, and loss."

"I see. Well then, I'm more than happy to have lost to someone who will treasure that painting." The man smiled at her before starting to turn and walk away.

"Wait." Weiss called. The man turned back to her. "Why did you desire it? If you don't mind my asking."

The man chuckled a little. "I too, used to attend that school, though long before your time. I was quite saddened when I heard of its fate. But it's people like you, and the group behind you, that truly give me hope for the future." The man gave Weiss one last smile before returning to his seat.

The white-haired girl also retook her seat with team FNKI. The rest of the auction went by rather quickly, with the total amount of money earned reaching well over fifty million lien. The amount well exceeded what was needed to accomplish its purpose. The rest would be donated to Vale in order to help efforts in retaking Beacon Academy and start its reconstruction. Shortly after the auction team FNKI and most of the other guests left for the night.

Jacques, with a bit of hesitation, approached his daughter who was sitting alone at a table lost in thought. He took a seat across from her, but it seemed she didn't notice. He took a moment before deciding to speak. "Well, I'd say tonight was quite a success, wouldn't you?"

Weiss was taken from her thoughts at the question. "Indeed. Though it seemed your plan with the auction caught just about everyone off guard."

"Indeed, it did. It's no secret that everything I've done over the last decade has been… morally grey, let's say. It seems people were expecting more of the same." Jacques said thoughtfully. He knew how his past actions were viewed and that most people outside of Atlas didn't hold him in high regards. He was beginning to think the same of himself.

Weiss shifted in her seat and made eye contact with her father. Her gaze was hard, with a serious unasked question on the edge. "Father… While I do appreciate what you're doing now, and the changes you made, I need to know something. What do you plan to do from here on out?"

Jacques sighed. He knew this was coming eventually. Though to be honest, he was hoping he would have more time to come up with a solid answer before she could muster the courage to ask that question. He clasped his hands together on the table to prevent himself from fidgeting due to the odd nervousness he was feeling. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not quite sure. I'm just trying to do what I think would yield the best benefit for all, not just the company. I think this was a good first step, but I don't really know what I'm going to do next." Jacques eyes fell from his daughters to the table.

Weiss thought for a moment. His response was a little unexpected, but not reassuring enough for her to drop the topic. "I do agree that this was a good first step. But it is just that, a step. I want to believe that you are doing this with the best intentions, but it's… hard." Weiss softened her gaze and gave a sigh.

Jacques looked back up at his daughter. There was conviction in his eyes. The look he held was that of someone who meant every word they say with no doubt. But Weiss knew better than to trust that look. "I want to change how things are done within the company. I've begun to realize just how wrong I've been since Eis passed. Thanks to her, and to you, I want to fix the mistakes I've made over the last ten years. But to be frank, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to accomplish that."

Weiss could see that her father was deep in thought about what to say next. She decided it would be best to let him think and continue when he had something coherent to say. "I know some of the goals I want to see come to fruition, but I'm struggling to figure out how to accomplish them. There are obstacles in the way of many of them."

Weiss' expression turned to that of confusion. What could possibly stand in the way of Jacques Schnee? Before now if the man wanted something to happen, it did, the end. "What kind of obstacles?"

Jacques looked up to the ceiling as if the answer to his daughter's question was written there. It took a few moments before he said anything. "The board of directors. Most of them agree with the policies I created after Eis didn't come back. They are all ruled by greed and don't care about consequences so long as they get what they want. In order to accomplish what I want; I'm going to have to change the scales.

Weiss thought for a moment. That was going to be a large obstacle. "How do you plan to get around them?"

"I…" Jacques paused. There was no point in trying to give Weiss some made up method to fix his problem. He let out a sigh before running his hands through his hair as if the action would create an answer. "I don't know."

"I… I see." Weiss racked her brain for options. If she remembered correctly the board was made up eight members plus her father for a total of nine. But the CEO also counts as three votes, therefore they only need the support of three other members to hold a majority. "How much support do you have on the board currently?" Weiss was a little nervous about asking this. She wasn't sure if her father would want to even discuss this topic with her on this level.

The question caught Jacques off guard. He didn't think his daughter would be interested in helping him. If anything, he expected her to watch him to see how he moved forward. But the thought of her wanting to help brought a smile to his face. "Currently I would have the support of one member. We would have removed him some time ago if he wasn't as good at his job as he is. But I'm glad we didn't."

Weiss looked to be zoned out a bit as she ran scenario after scenario through her head. There wasn't a clear answer as to what the best route would be. The other board members were made up of the other chief officer positions and some of the shareholders. An idea popped into her heard upon remembering that detail. "You want me to temporarily take over the various officer positions, correct?"

It was Jacques turn to be confused. "I do. What brings this up?"

"The holders of those positions each have a seat on the board. My mentoring under them could be a way for me to try and convince them to change sides."

"Hmm… that could work." Jacques said rubbing his chin in thought. The smile returned to his face once again at the idea of doing this with his daughter. It could be he best bet in getting her to see that he really was trying to change. "We'll try that. You should be able to start in a few days."


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

Hello readers, so I know I said I'd be doing weekly updates, and yesterday was the 2 week mark from my last update. The story will continue, it just may be a little bit before I can get the next update out. Life has taken some unexpected and stressful turns, like new job, less money, other forms of stress etc. and I haven't had the time to write like I did when I started writing this. I do promise that the story will continue, I'm just not going to promise as to when or be holding myself to an update schedule anymore. Chapters will come when they come, but they will come. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

-Nordik


End file.
